


Серый

by Dormanta036



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Allusion to depression, Character Study, Gen, constant, constant's worldbuilding reasoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormanta036/pseuds/Dormanta036
Summary: Роль кукловода, на которую он себя обрёк, и тронный зал в своём мрачном постоянстве, даже регтайм, "всегда" были частью представления, что нельзя было покинуть. Зрители - наблюдающие из тьмы тени, не отпускали и не отпустят никого. Ни кукловода, застывшего восковой фигурой, ни его марионеток. Рэгтайм продолжит играть и шоу будет продолжаться, тронный зал останется таким же серым.
Kudos: 1





	Серый

**Author's Note:**

> работа ранее публиковалась на ficbook https://ficbook.net/readfic/8495990  
> перепубликация здесь потому что фикбук ужасная площадка

В Константе время протекало совсем иначе, нежели где-либо ещё, если протекало вообще, а не зацикливалось в бьющей по перепонкам мелодии регтайма, не затихающей ни на мгновение. Можно ли было выделить из однородного постоянного "ничего", которым и было это место или места, мгновение? Он не знал, не мог знать наверняка, существует ли сама концепция времени, что уж говорить о мгновении. И не смог бы его создать, чтобы время действительно "было". Где-нибудь, не прямо здесь, в условном тронном зале, что он уже изменить бы не смог, а там, на сцене, над декорациями к которой работал. Он не помнил, как ощущается ход времени, не смог бы описать его словами, но смог создать условность: иллюзию того, что что-то существует и происходит, что меняется, и наблюдал за ней. Но то была сцена, а тронный зал был пуст и постоянен, если действительно был, если можно было сказать про нечто, на границе яви и сна, что оно "есть". "Всё" замерло в сим промежуточном не ясном состоянии на грани его понимания и человеческого восприятия. Возможно, что-то было, но видел он лишь тени. Всегда лишь тени, свои восковые руки и робу пленника-одеяние короля, подлокотники трона-оков, проклятый фонограф, бесцветный огонь да платформу, ничего другого. И это истощало более, чем тяготы былой жизни, заполняло, а может опустошало всё вокруг. Серый свет, что никогда не гас, серые звуки въевшейся мелодии, его серая кожа и серые лохмотьями, обвисшие на нём, серая стена, крошащаяся за спиной, всё вокруг и внутри было абсолютно бесцветным и пустым, кроме угольной тьмы, что была по-своему жива, да сцены - его перфоманса, наполненного фальшивыми красками.

  
В Константе не было ничего настоящего, когда-то - вообще ничего, и никакого времени быть просто не могло, но он чувствовал, что правит невозможно долго, ровно столько, сколько пленён, сколько играет регтайм. Фонограф включился сам собой и произошло это "давно". Времени не было, но был он, циклично повторяющий одну мелодию, и она могла бы быть мерилом, не стань настолько противна единственному живому, если можно было только назвать его таковым, слушателю. Ручка проигрывателя раз за разом прокручивались, игла скрипела, и смотреть на это было тяжело, ещё тяжелее слушать. Он не смотрел, старался не слышать, вглядывался во тьму, наблюдал за сценой, считал дни по своему фальшивому календарю, чувствовал себя частью поставленного собой же спектакля и действительно был ей, к понимаю чего "давно" пришёл. Роль кукловода, на которую он себя обрёк, и тронный зал в своём мрачном постоянстве, даже регтайм, "всегда" были частью представления, что нельзя было покинуть. Зрители - наблюдающие из тьмы тени, не отпускали и не отпустят никого. Ни кукловода, застывшего восковой фигурой, ни его марионеток. Рэгтайм продолжит играть и шоу будет продолжаться, тронный зал останется таким же серым, а боль никуда не уйдёт.

  
В Константе не было ничего настоящего, но с трудом верилось в нереальность ломи в собственных руках, когда оковы болезненно сдавливали запястья, намертво вжимая кожу в теневые подлокотники, удерживая на месте. Был ли сам трон, сидящий на нём пленник, реальны и имело ли это значение, когда его руки отекали под тяжестью опутавших их кошмаров? Имело ли значение, реален ли фонограф, когда от каждого витка его ручки, от каждого проигранного звука, в голове разросталась новая трещина? Для кукловода нереальность этих вещей имела столь же малое значение, как нереальность гончих, разрывающих когтями и зубами плоть, для его марионеток. Грань между настоящим и иллюзорным была стёрта, и он ненавидел свои оковы, мелодию регтайма и сам фонограф, чем бы те на самом деле не были, даже если их не "было" вовсе. Он ненавидел постоянство тронного зала с его серым светом, обесцветившейся со "временем" музыкой, отнятой у него свободой и извечной головной болью, ломью в запястьях. Он устал от Константа, в котором не существовало времени, в котором не существовало ничего, но сохранены были страдания, устал от своей роли, от серости.

  
Он жмурится от кажущейся яркости грязно-зеленого дёрна, вывалившись на жёсткую пахучую траву, и разминает отекшие запястья. Декорации кажутся более реальными, когда ты можешь до них дотронуться, свобода - ближе, когда руки не скованы, а всё вокруг - ослепляюще ярче после долгого заточения в обесцвеченой тюрьме. Он криво ухмыляется и, пошатываясь, уходит, думая, что неплохо бы найти поесть до наступления темноты.


End file.
